From Loud with Love
by cornholio4
Summary: In his adult life, Lincoln is now an intern with Archer and Company. But what happens when his family visits and both his crazy lives collide?
1. chapter 1

**This will quite possibly be the only crossover these two shows will ever have and to tell you the truth I have wanted to write an Archer story for a while. Plus I know the times they are set at are quite off but please relax and let your suspension of disbelief do the work for you.**

 **Spoilers for several of Archer episodes, one more thing I won't be naming the spy agency due to the real life organisation it shares the name with.**

 **I am not sure about continuing as I have written this mainly to see if it is popular and to see how I go about writing it, I may continue it if the feedback is positive enough.**

In the top floor of the Laundromat building that was the front of the spy agency that was now part of the CIA. Just about everyone was glaring at Cheryl as they were cleaning away blood and dead bodies everywhere. One young man was Lincoln Loud an intern who had came to the organisation's previous incarnation only to be shocked when he learned he was now working for a spy agency. He was pretty much the only one of the 'Drones' to stay when the agency was shut down by the CIA and they became a cartel.

He had moved from Royal Woods, Michigan and used Skype and emails to stay in touch with his best friend Clyde and girlfriend Ronnie Anne. He hadn't had much time to message or get in touch with his sisters a lot. He sure did miss them...

Then suddenly agents Sterling Archer and Lana Kane who was holding their infant daughter Abbiejean rushed through to the door. "We got here as soon as we got your call about this having ended, but what happened here anyway? It looks like a situation where I would have kicked some serious butt if I was here, while wearing my turtleneck off course..." Archer asked and then they noticed everyone was looking at Cheryl again which made Lana realise whose fault it would be.

"Cheryl led people here thinking they were self help gurus but they turned out to be undercover KGB agents, seemed that they knew Archer would be out and their boss still doesn't her ex-fiancé dead." Lincoln explained and Lana seemed annoyed at the mention of Katya.

"They also killed the subjects of my mutated hybrid soldier program... Forget I said any of that..." Krieger said out loud before panicking and running straight to his lab.

"Man if Mallory was here to see this..." muttered Cyril as he helped with the clean up as their boss and Archer's mother Mallory was in a delayed honeymoon with her husband Ron Cadillac (the first one was ruined by Archer stealing the wedding car and leading to him with amnesia and running his own burger restaurant with a step family).

Soon they heard ringing and Lincoln said that it was coming from the computer at his desk and answered it and seeing it was a Skype call from his sister Lynn. "Hey bro, it seems you have been busy interning at your Laundromat, we all miss you at the town." Lynn told him and from what Lincoln knew that his other sisters were still at or near the Loud house that he grew up in.

"Yeah, I miss you and the family as well." Lincoln told them with a smile and he then noticed the music playing in the background of the call. "Is that the song Danger Zone?" Lincoln asked as Lana had to hold her over excited boyfriend back due to how much he loved that song.

"Yeah Luna is practicing for a gig, listen we got a surprise for you... mum and dad have saved for tickets so in a week we will be able to visit you for two weeks!" Lynn said excitedly. Lincoln's face was frozen and Lynn looked concerned. "Anything wrong Lincoln?" Lynn asked concerned.

"Lana."

"No, nothing is wrong at all Lynn!" Lincoln said nervously as he waved goodbye to her and ended the call. "Great, now what am I going to do!" Lincoln said dejectedly putting his hands to the side of the head.

"What is the big deal about your sisters coming over? Do you hate them because I can totally relate." Pam asked as Lincoln shook his head.

"Lana!"

"No, that's not it at all. I love them but things have been busy so I can't communicate with them much and I am mostly worried about how I am going to explain all this to them." Lincoln groaned. "I mean how am I supposed to explain to them that I really am interning at a spy agency which turned out to have never been legitimised by the United States Government so I got arrested for treason, I have spent a few months working at a cartel and now working for the CIA. Also you heard about the death of the Prime Minister of Italy a while back, well I may have had a hand in covering that up!" Lincoln yelled lifting his hands up into the air as Lana put a sympathetic hand on his shoulder.

"LANA!"

"What Archer?" Lana asked frustrated as all eyes were on Archer who was smiling:

"Danger Zone."

Everyone just looked at Archer before sighing and getting back to work cleaning up the blood and bodies of the KGB agents. "Hopefully we can get all this cleaned up before Slater, Holly or mother gets back here..." Archer muttered as all three of the mentioned individuals entered the room at the same time.

"Dammit." Archer muttered as Lincoln was now spending most of his time thinking about trying to hide this insane dangerous life from his family when they come to visit.


	2. chapter 2

Leni Loud excitedly pranced around Lincoln's old room finding some of his old stuff in secret compartments that she was planning to give to him when the family sees him again in person for the first time in years. She was really glad that the family and all the siblings would be back together again for the first time in years.

FLWL*

Lucy Loud was practicing the recent poems she had made recently for her to recite to Lincoln when she saw him again. Despite having several sisters older than her she found she had trouble opening up to them like she did Lincoln. She wondered if meeting her brother again would fill a dark void in her heart that had been stewing for a while.

FLWL*

Luan was busy practicing some laundry related jokes to share with her brother Lincoln when they reunite. She had since made Funny Business into an official business (she was hoping to make it into a big enough franchise she could end up as rich as the Tunt family) and had to get used to him not being in town but was sure it would be awesome being with him again. She was certain her jokes could lighten up Lincoln as she was sure his adult life was spent being bored in a boring desk job for a Laundromat.

FLWL*

Lynn had joined as a trainer for the local gym and was now thinking of all the games she would be playing with Lincoln when she met him again. She knew that his life had to be boring now without all of the excitement that went on in the house but she was certain she could brighten it up a bit.

I mean how much excitement could Lincoln possibly get into without them on his own? Like he knew what it was like having awesome adventures anymore, I mean his life would have to be a James Bond movie to be more exciting than living here.

FLWL*

Luna had become the lead guitarist in a rock and roll band and was practicing for a song to show to Lincoln when they met up again. "I will make sure our family's reunion with you is a rocking good time bro." Luna swore to an old photo of him as a child with Luna who was showing him her newest guitar solo at the time. She was hoping to make it big in the rock and roll scene and not start promising only to end up disappearing. Like that promising country rock singer Cherlene who appeared only to disappear just as quickly, last she heard that she was in a country called San Marcos before a big coup they had or something... oh well...

FLWL*

The now High School aged but still super genius Lisa Loud was in her room studying the chart she had made on her wall of various reports on a recent coup of San Marcos where the new president had been some guy she found little information about called Cyril Figgus. She had magnified several photos relating to the coup and she could have sworn to have made out the older form of her elder brother Lincoln Loud.

Plus she had been doing work on her off time for the CIA and FBI where she found a file in their database on an organisation which had been doing espionage without any permission or authorisation from the United States Government, she knew (okay in more accurate terms she had hoped) it had to have been an error but her brother's name was listed as a member of this organisation. Lincoln's name was there among the returning members when they were allowed to be folded into the United States government.

"This does not make any sense... Lincoln would never be involved in things like this..." Lisa muttered to herself hoping for one of the few times in her life that she was wrong and had made a mistake somewhere. She truly missed her brother (the only sibling not to be living in the town) despite not really sharing it with the rest of them. She would hate for something like this to be true...

 **Sorry that in my stories I am unable to give all the siblings something to do and say but i will try and give them each some time. Also yes this takes place while the members of the Archer cast were working for the CIA so sorry that I forgot to make that clear in the Author's note last chapter. Sorry for how short this and the last chapter is, but I will try and make the upcoming chapters bigger.**

 **Added note: the older siblings live nearby the house but come by regularly. This is 12 years** **in the future so I will remind it in the next chapter. Thanks to the guest for asking about it so I can clarify.**


	3. Chapter 3

**Just to remind you this takes place 12 years after the show.**

"So seriously, I am not nervous at all. Why am I nervous? I mean I am only going to spend time with my family in person for the first time in who knows how long..."

"Who on earth are you talking to Lincoln?" Archer asked Lincoln interrupting his monologue as he and Lana were there with Lincoln at the airport to help him pick up his family when Lincoln had started monologing to an invisible audience.

"Sorry Archer, it's something I did a lot as a kid and I curbed the habit after finishing high school... I guess the stress really brought it out again..." Lincoln apologised with a nervous smile but then went shock as he noticed a familiar young woman rush into a hug and kiss with him.

"Ronnie, what are you doing here... I mean I am not unhappy you are here but why..." Lincoln stammered out and Ronnie Anne gave him a smile.

"I arranged it with your parents that I could come along too, I told Lynn not to tell you not to ruin the surprise." Ronnie Anne explained to him as they continued their hug.

"Yeah, me and Lincoln is the lucky guys to be taken in the whole agency... well the agency within the CI...OW!" Archer stated only to get hit on the feet by Lana sternly silently reminding them that they are not supposed to talk in public about their secret agent lives.

"...I lost count of how many lives of agents and drones as well as missions compromised thanks to apart from your usual idiocy, inability not to blab about being an agent in public..." Lana muttered darkly and silently to her boyfriend.

"So are these the taxi drivers or something?" Ronnie asked looking to the older couple.

"These are my co-workers and friends Ronnie Anne, Lana Kane and the boss's son Sterling Archer but feel free to call him Archer as everyone in the workplace does. Lana and Archer this is my girlfriend Ronnie Anne." Lincoln told them introducing them.

"Nice to meet you Ronnie, Lincoln is pretty much an unofficial little brother at the office." Lana told her and she looked amused at something.

"Nice to meet you two and your name is Lana as well?" Ronnie asked as Lincoln stared frozen for a second before slapping his face.

"Of course, how could I forget? Lana is the name of one of my sisters? Why haven't I thought of this?" Lincoln asked wanting to bang his head on something. Well in his defence he had important issues to worry about at the moment; like hiding from his family that he was a part of an illegal incompetent spy agency, got arrested for treason, a part of the group when they showed that somehow someway they were actually worst at being a cartel than being an illegal spy agency and now working at the CIA. Plus he might want to hide the incident when he and the others were kidnapped by space mutineers wanting to colonise Mars.

Plus he might want to hide from Luna that he met Kenny Loggins without telling her.

"Look there they are!"Lincoln shouted bringing out of his stupor by the sight of his parents on the escalators waving to Lincoln. Lana and Archer smiled at the sight but their mouths fell wide open at the sight of the set of young women following behind them as they went down and joined their parents in hugging the young man before he could even say hello.

"Sheesh, all the times he talked about all the sisters he had... I never thought he was actually serious when he talked about how many he had... I mean it was overkill when I went to see Frozen and that guy Hans said he had eight older brothers, I didn't think that man siblings could happen but... this totally blows it out of the water..." Archer muttered in shock and awe, rarely was Lana Kane ever in full agreement with Sterling Archer over anything but this was one of those cases.

Ronnie Anne noticed this and had to laugh a little at this, "Yeah Lincoln has a big family, didn't he tell you?" she asked grinning as the couple were taken out of their shock.

After she was done hugging her brother Lisa brought up her little tablet phone and looked at the photos of Sterling Archer and Lana Kane in the CIA database and compared them to the people who were Lincoln.

Yep, she would get to the bottom of this.

 **I do want to get back to this and I want to update as soon as I am able to and have enough ideas. I want to continue this one and my newest Spider-Man and My Hero Academia crossover.**


	4. Chapter 4

"Seriously, we never thought you seriously had this many sisters Lincoln. We thought it was all just a really big joke." Archer told them out loud as they had somehow managed to fit everyone into the car as Lana was driving.

"We heard you Archer, the first fifty times you have said so since we started driving!" Lincoln muttered with his arms crossed as he was sitted next to Ronnie.

"So is this guy called Archer because he is good with arrows?" Lynn asked and Lincoln shook his head.

"Sterling Archer but we all just call him Archer, he's the boss's son but he's halfway competent... if he's actually sober..." Lincoln said out loud to some laughs even Lana did so but Archer just pouted like a child.

"You can at least pretend to argue Lana." Archer told her crossing his arms himself.

"How did you know my name?" Lana Loud asked out loud as Lincoln just slapped his face with his hands.

"No Lana, she's called Lana as well. Lana Kane." Lincoln stated as the Loud siblings and parents blinked thinking it might make this confusing.

Soon they made it to the hotel where the Loud family would be staying in with Ronnie. Lincoln held the doors out for them but Lisa looking at her laptop began whispering "Mallory Archer, Sterling Archer, Lana Kane, Cyril Figgus, Pam Poovey, Algernop Krieger..." Lincoln, Archer and Lana paused as they looked at her laptop and gasped silently as they saw it was a CIA database on those arrested when the agency was shut down.

"Guys, do you mind if I speak with Lisa for a second?" Lincoln asked with an innocent smile as Lincoln's parents told them to go ahead (and that they would meet up together the next day) and they would be going to their rooms.

Lincoln, Archer and Lana then faced Lisa who explained "I have been doing freelance work for the CIA when I stumbled across these interesting files. No one else knows yet but please tell me, have you ever been put in danger during your time there?"

"Well there was the Agents when they stormed the place, that time we were held hostage by the space pirates on that station, the various attacks by the KGB including one from a few days ago, when we were on that cartel there was that time when we had a shootout with the Yakuza thanks to Pam..." Archer started only to get his mouth covered by Lana as Lisa looked crossed.

"Please don't tell anyone I done this but..." Lisa stated before pulling Lincoln into a hug as Lincoln hugged back comforting her. She let go and put on her usual straight face.

"How did you get roped into a spy agency in the first place? You have been telling us you were interning at a Laundromat." Lisa asked as Lincoln put his arms up as he explained.

"I thought that was the case, I was working the till at the Laundromat which they were using as a cover downstairs but one day when the first week was ending Archer came in drunk when I was about to close down... he muttered something about a mission to find a rogue agent selling information to the KGB. The next week I had to sign an order for a shipment of new weapons and I finally went upstairs and saw evidence of the spy agency. Archer thought I could be a spy for the KGB but Mallory told everyone she would know if there was a KGB mole. Of course she would know as she was still in the middle of her year's long affair with the KGB head who might even be Archer's father..." Lincoln stated as Archer puffed angrily.

"I had almost forgotten about all the people who could be my birth father and had been in an affair with my mother Lincoln so thanks for bringing that back up..." Lincoln muttered as Lana put a comforting arm on his shoulder.

"Mallory to keep me quiet promoted me to one of the drones upstairs and I would even be allowed on field missions once in a while if I get training, I thought that working in a spy agency would be cool so..." Lincoln finished not sure what to say next.

"I will keep quiet about this to our family and Ronnie Anne but you should tell them yourself." Lisa warned him as she went to join her family in the hotel.

Archer and Lana then went to comfort Lincoln. "Don't feel so bad Lincoln, it took my father's life's work being stolen for my to admit the truth of what I do to my parents so I know how you feel."

"All the crazy people in the agency like you lot, I grew fond of you so I guess that's why I didn't take my clean break when the CIA released us after Mallory signed that deal. Any sane person would have just gone home to their family yet I for some reason decided to stay with you guys when you became a cartel..." Lincoln sighed as Lana shook her head along with him.

"Cyril despite some issues with his dad probably was the most normal of us all..." Lincoln told them with a big sigh.

"Cyril in truth is just as insane as the rest of us Lincoln, would a normal person have uploaded a virus onto all of our computers just so he could solve it and be the hero." Lincoln told them only for them to look slack jawed at him. "Oh wait, I thought we had told you guys... oh yeah, I kept quiet when I agreed to Cyril wanted me to save the day for him..." Archer muttered as Lana went ballistic.

"That giant... Even Archer at his most idiotic didn't quite go that far... If we had still been together this would be the last straw... I am going to have a talk with him..." Lana thundered going in the car and started honking the horn shouting at Lincoln and Archer to get in.

"Want to watch Lana chew Cyril out? It might help cheer you up." Archer asked and Lincoln gave as mile as they both went in the car.


	5. Chapter 5

**Sorry for the delay but due to reasons. I am not sure if I will be able to update this until I get a lot more ideas but I wanted to at least write the scene I was looking forward to writing.**

The next day Lincoln was in the car being driven by Lana and Archer. "Okay, this morning most of my sisters came to the apartment I live at in the morning wanting to be the one to drive me to work. They got into a b git fight and I wanted to get away and get a lift with Lana and Archer..." Lincoln then said facing the window.

"Seriously Lincoln, the talking to an invisible audience is starting to creep me out. I think you might be a bit crazy here." Archer commented from the front seat making Lincoln crossed.

"Sterling Archer calling me crazy, that's the pot calling the kettle black if I ever heard it. How is me talking to no one somehow crazier than half the stuff you and Cheryl do on a regular basis every single day of the week?" Lincoln questioned making Lana laugh behind her hand.

"Thanks for supporting me Lana." Archer told Lana with a glare. Lincoln then whispered to Abbiejean about how he is worried for her future with Archer as her father. "I **** heard that!" Archer ranted as Lana was close to full out laughter.

However when they got to the building she along with the other two exploded into laughter seeing Cyril walk in with a black eye and a limp. They remembered what happened when the trio got back to the office the other day:

 _Lana rushed into the office and then went straight to Cyril. She then picked him up by the collar of his shirt. Archer and Lincoln were eager to watch the show as everyone was concerned (well concerned for their standards)._

" _Cyril, Archer told me and Lincoln a funny story about that pirate based computer virus we had to deal with a few years ago." Lana told Cyril darkly as he gulped realising what she was talking about._

" _Archer, I thought that would have stayed between us!" Cyril shouted as Lana dropped him and everyone was facing him._

 _Pam then glared at Cheryl remembering the times she had gotten into trouble by Cheryl playing the virus pirate song and Mallory blamed it on her._

 _Realising he had better come clean Cyril nervously said "look, I was feeling stupid and underappreciated at the times. I wanted to be the hero for the change and get everyone's appreciation. It was all your faults that i was lead to it... okay bad excuse... look I tried to get you to let me shut the virus down... as I was the one who... who... arranged for it to be installed in the servers..."_

 _The room filled with the sound of Mallory shattering her alcohol glass with her hands as she stared at Cyril with murder in her eyes. "I am literally going to kill you..."Mallory shouted as she and the other employees began their attack on Cyril._

 _Lincoln was standing with Archer and told him "you know, I think Mallory might get along with Lori. She misuses the word 'literally' as well."_


End file.
